Russian Patent RU 2132220 describes a device that uses dust collecting apparatus with a cylindrical housing and a blade swirling device creating a vortex along a vertical axis of the housing. A swirling device is arranged in an aerodynamic cavity and is sprinkled with water. The water is delivered directly onto swirler blades from a plate filled with water with slots on edges. A ring deflector is installed in an upper part of the cavity under which a row of flat-spray water feed nozzles is arranged. The device provides 99.5-99.9% cleaning of gases from dust at the resistance to air flow of 1200-1300 Pa and a specific consumption of reflux water of 0.1-0.15 l/nm. The indicated characteristics are provided due to high efficiency of water and gas distribution over the swirler's perimeter; the recirculation of water (pulp) in the swirler providing several-fold increase in active zone watering; washing of cleaned gases before a drop trap by clean feed water; installation of high efficiency drop trap of hood-type with corner members arranged over screw line. The device delivers enhanced efficiency of gas cleaning.
Russian Patent RU 2104752 describes devices for trapping of toxicants from gaseous effluents in emulsified flow of liquid used in power engineering, metallurgy, chemistry, and other branches of industry. The adapter is made in the form of a parallelepiped with an axial vane swirler secured in its bottom part and made of four vanes having the shape of obtuse triangles, whose obtuse angles are inscribed in the dihedral angles of the parallelepiped. The middles of the bases touch each other in one point lying in the parallelepiped axis. Windows are provided just above the vanes in the parallelepiped walls, initiators of emulsification in the form of four plates having the shape of right triangles also inscribed in the dihedral angles of the parallelepiped and decreasing its flow section by 10 to 25% are positioned above the windows.
The known foaming gas washers or plate gas washers used for cleaning gases of dust, of gaseous contaminants, etc. comprise a horizontal plate with holes or slots. When an irrigating liquid is dripped onto the plate from above and a gas is fed from below, turbulent foam is formed where gas bubbles are continuously created, merged, and destroyed. Such plates are usually made with holes 4-8 mm in diameter or with slots 4-5 mm wide. The number of holes or slots is chosen so that the ratio of cumulative cross-section area of holes or slots to the total area of the plate is 0.15-0.25.